


Just One Look

by IvanW



Series: Song Inspired Fics [9]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Love, M/M, Song fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Happened to hear Just One Look by Linda Ronstadt and this bit of silliness was born.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Song Inspired Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487456
Comments: 28
Kudos: 122





	Just One Look

“When did you first know?”

“Know what?”

“You know what, Daddy. When did you know Sa-Mekh was the one for you?”

Jim smiled down at the two little tiny children with pointy ears. He scooped them up into his lap and they settled there.

“Well, let me tell you. It took just one look.”

“Who was that pointy-eared bastard?”

Leonard “Bones” McCoy gave him a typical look. “I don’t know. But I like him.”

Yep that was how it started, all right. I’d risen from my chair in the assembly that had been called to call into question my ethics with regard to my solution for beating the Kobayashi Maru and went to the podium to face the admiral who had called for me. Pretty soon an austere Vulcan stood, yanked down on his uniform shirt and approached another podium on the other side of the room. He gave me the snootiest, haughtiest look I’d ever gotten from anyone.

And that was all it took. Just one look and I fell so hard.

Well, okay, so it wasn’t that easy. He pretty much wanted nothing to do with me at first. Tried to get our captain to ignore me entirely. Okay, so maybe I wasn’t supposed to be on the ship, but, well, I was. And it was a good thing too or the Enterprise would have been destroyed with the rest of the fleet.

When trying to have the captain dismiss me didn’t work, he had me stranded on this ice planet where these giant monsters…

_“Monsters?”_

“Er, um, animals…chased me all over the planet.”

“How come?”

“To eat me.”

“ _What? To-to eat you_?”

“To, um, make friends with me.”

“Oh.”

“Anyway, don’t interrupt, I’m on a roll.”

The point is he didn’t much care for me when we first met. And he was also seeing someone else.

“Auntie Nyota.”

Right. But since I had set out to woo him, eventually he began to find it harder to resist me. It took a lot of scheming on my part, mind you, well, nice scheming that is.

I thought I was dreaming when he finally liked me enough to become friends with me and he even cried when I di…er. Dived off the deep end into the swimming pool.

“Sa-Mekh cried?”

“Interrupting again.”

“Sorry, Daddy.”

When your Uncle Bones saved me from di…the swimming pool, I thought he would, your Sa-Mekh not Uncle Bones, would finally be mine, forever and always, but, well, it turns out he’s a lot more stubborn than even I knew.

“Then what, Daddy?”

“Well, you know how I can be. I wore him down.”

After we fought this mutated human named Krall…

“What’s muterated?”

“Mutated. Uh, well. Something not pleasant. Krall wasn’t a very nice guy, let’s put it that way. “

After that, on Yorktown, he calls it a big snowglobe by the way, Uncle Bones, not Sa-Mekh, things got a lot better between your Sa-Mekh and me, and finally he admitted that he liked me too. And pretty soon, we got married and bonded, and then you two came along.

“Is that love at first sight, Daddy?”

“Pretty much.” Jim looked over to the side and noticed Spock standing there looking Vulcan-amused. “Hi, sweetheart. How long have you been home?”

“Long enough to hear a very interesting version of our courtship.”

The two tiny ones leapt off Jim’s lap and flew at Spock.

Jim laughed, stood up and walked over to Spock, leaning in to give him a quick kiss.  
“We missed you like crazy.”

“And I missed you.”

“I’ll get your tea.”

Jim disappeared into the kitchen, but he could still hear Spock talking to the little ones.

“Your Daddy’s story was not quite accurate.”

“What did he embellish on, Sa-Mekh?”

Jim was impressed at the use of embellish. He smiled.

“He did not. He merely got one detail wrong.”

“What?”

“For me, it was also just one look.”


End file.
